


EYELESS

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction. The second tie-in to "The Broken World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	EYELESS

All he had to do was take the heart.

Jack grabbed the dark blue mask sitting next to him. A moment later, he stood up and wiped away the thick, black ichor seeping from his eyeless sockets.

He made his way towards the window, pressing the mask to his face. It took only a well-aimed punch to shatter the glass.

He found himself in what must have been a dining room. The table before him was set for only one person, and the food had already been eaten… Jack stepped forward, ignoring the kitchen. Edwin’s personal life didn’t matter, and his eating habits meant nothing. The only thing he was useful for was… the beating heart within his chest. 

Almost immediately, Jack heard the sound of feet running down stairs. He turned his head in the sound’s direction, clenching his fist. It seemed the time truly had come. 

Jack rushed forward towards the stairs, chasing down the source of the fleeing footsteps. He was getting close! He could tell from the sounds, from Edwin’s heavy breathing, from the pathetic attempts at screams coming from the boy’s mouth… he was out of breath already, slowing down despite being close to the door. Jack was fairly certain he hadn’t turned around to see just what was chasing him.

Edwin fell – he tripped over his own feet, too terrified to be coordinated. Jack felt a twinge of pity.

A moment later, Jack was standing over his terrified, hyperventilating prey. Endless questions ran through Edwin’s head, dancing on his lips – but he was too horrified to speak. Jack had no eyes, but he could perceive – he could ‘see’ – what was happening before him. This was the end.

He crouched down, moving slowly towards his hopeless wreck of a victim. 

It took only a second for him to wrap his hands around Edwin’s throat. If there were a struggle, Jack barely felt it. This was easy for him. He’d been planning it out, after all. Edwin’s attempted punches fell on an unfeeling body, growing ever more feeble as his life was slowly choked away. Jack squeezed tighter, digging his fingers into the boy’s skin. He could feel blood oozing from where his fingernails punctured his throat, could hear Edwin’s final breathes… he could smell the horrible stench of death. 

Jack released Edwin’s corpse and tore off his mask, tossing it aside a moment later. 

Almost instantly, Jack plunged his hand into the corpse’s chest. Blood spurted from the opening, but that didn’t stop the murderer – the feeling of blood on his face didn’t even give him pause. He reached his left hand into the opening, and started tearing at Edwin’s flesh. It didn’t take long before he reached bones – his ribcage, of course. Jack simply grabbed both sides of the ribcage and tore it open, barely affected by the gruesome sound of bones snapping. 

He needed the heart. 

It didn’t take long for him to find it. 

Jack tore the heart from Edwin’s body, turning it over in his hands as he stood up. He squeezed the organ, licking his lips… Without waiting even a second, Jack bit down on the heart, sucking in the blood dripping from the bite afterwards. It didn’t take him long to finish off the heart, and only seconds after did he break free of his trance. He’d been overwhelmed by the sheer brutality of the kill, he… hadn’t been thinking. It was better that way, he thought.

He was covered in blood and viscera – all of him. His face, hands, shirt, pants… 

Jack grabbed his mask from the ground and made for the door.


End file.
